Esa maldita rendija!
by SkuAg
Summary: Luego de un agotador día... de trabajo, digamos... Ken Ichijouji se dirige a su casa, dispuesto a tener su merecido descanso... solo que hay fuerzas mayores en camino, muajajajaja! un fic loko loko como yo!


**Esa maldita rendija!**

.- No te acuestes tarde cariño, que después me cuesta levantarte- dijo Minako Ichijouji mientras daba un beso en la frente a su hijo y se iba a acostar.

Ken asintió y siguió concentrado con su computadora. Tanto él como su madre sabían que eso no era cierto, que no importaba cuan ocupado estuviera y aunque siempre se acostara relativamente tarde, al otro día se levantaba antes que ella. Era simplemente un juego entre ellos, para aparentar que su hijo era normal y no un súper dotado sin remedio, aunque desde que le habían extraído la semilla de la oscuridad, sus dotes habían bajado considerablemente. Pero como hay hábitos que no se olvidan, él seguía estudiando constantemente y nadie había notado la nueva dificultad que tenía.

De todas formas, ese día iba a ser la excepción a la regla. Se había levantado a las cinco para terminar un proyecto, a las siete tenía educación física y había perdido el colectivo, así que había tenido que correr 17 cuadras hasta la escuela. Allí le esperaban dos horas de arduo entrenamiento físico, y luego su Prof. le había pedido que lo cubriera media hora en la clase de fútbol de los de primer año, por que él tenía que ir al médico. Cuando salió de ahí se arrastró a duras penas hasta los baños y se había bañado casi tirado en el piso. Al salir, unos chicos mayores habían comenzado a molestar a un pequeño y él había tenido que salir a ayudarlo. Después de todo eso, estaba demasiado cansado y solo ansiaba una cama. Eran recién las diez de la mañana.

Había entrado a clases y había tenido matemática, química, lenguaje, alemán, física y geografía. No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que había dado y sospechaba que había estado con un ojo cerrado durantes todas las clases. A las cuatro había vuelto a su hogar, rogando por una cama, y había aparecido su padre diciendo que se iba a Odaiba y ofreciéndose a llevarlo. Sin darle tiempo a negarse lo había metido en el auto y así fue como terminó en casa de Daisuke, quien se iba a un partido de fútbol con Taichi y los demás y lo había llevado arrastrado.

Daisuke y Taichi estaban resentidos con él por que habían perdido las veces anteriores, así que lo equiparon con Jyou, Iori, Koushirou y Hikari, mientras que en el equipo de ellos estaban Sora, Yamato y Takeru. En resumen, era él contra Taichi, Daisuke y Sora, y la verdad es que Yamato y su hermano se defendían bastante. Podría haberse dejado perder, pero había aparecido Miyako y no podía permitirse ese lujo, así que había jugado con todas sus fuerzas. El resultado había sido 3 contra 2 perdiendo él, pero al menos había dado lo mejor de sí y Miyako estaba encantada.

Luego había llegado Mimí y había insistido en que las acompañara de compras, y así había terminado junto con ella, Hikari, Miyako, Yamato y Sora en un shoping inmenso. Los dos últimos se habían 'perdido' cuando pasaron por los baños, y Hikari había decidido ir a visitar a Takeru, quien se había golpeado una pierna durante el partido. Mimí y Miyako lo habían agarrado una de cada brazo y no lo habían dejado en paz, y después de recorrerse todo el lugar dos veces, habían salido con trece bolsas que él había tenido que cargar, y encima pretendían salir a comprar más. Afortunadamente había pasado Jyou y Mimí se le había subido encima literalmente y se había ido con él. Sentía lástima del chico. De Sora y Yamato no había noticias, pero Ken sospechaba que la pasada de él por una farmacia antes de llegar no era solo por que 'le dolía la cabeza'. Hikari tampoco había regresado, así que se encontraba a solas con Miyako. Al fin algo bueno en su día.

Ella había llamado un taxi y habían ido hasta la casa de Sora, donde Mimí se estaba hospedando, para dejar las cosas de ésta. No había nadie en la casa y Miyako le había pedido que subiera por un árbol hasta la ventana de Sora y dejara allí las cosas. Se había negado, pero ella se había puesto mal y él no podía permitirlo, así que terminó escalando un árbol a las nueve de la noche, transpirado, cansado y destrozado. Al entrar en la habitación de su amiga había divisado su cama y sin pensarlo se había arrojado a ella. Había permanecido unos segundos y luego había abierto los ojos y había visto una fotografía de Ishida en la mesa de luz. El mensaje había llegado tarde a su cerebro, pero en cuanto llegó saltó de la cama y chocó contra un estante, cayendo este y todo su contenido sobre él. Miyako había escuchado los ruidos y había comenzado a llamarlo. Se había arrastrado por debajo de todos los objetos y había llegado hasta la ventana, desde donde la había dicho a Miyako que en unos segundos bajaría. A duras penas había logrado levantar el estante y se había apresurado a ordenar todos los libros. Afortunadamente para él Mimí no había invadido ese rincón de la habitación y no lo había llenado de cartas, papelitos, muñequitos y demás cosas cursis que hubieran hecho que tardara una eternidad en ordenarlo todo.

Después de terminar había bajado nuevamente por el árbol, pero de tan cansado que estaba no había prestado atención y había caído. DIOS!. Miyako se había arrodillado junto a él y había apoyado su cabeza la de Ken sobre sus rodillas, y mientras lo acariciaba le había preguntado si estaba bien y que había sucedido. Se sentía tan bien ahí, había tanta paz... Miyako lo miraba y venía un dinosaurio rosado saltando en su cola y se agarraba de un arco iris y lo subía sobre este, lo empujaba y se deslizaba lenta y tranquilamente hasta aterrizar en una olla llena de monedas de oro, y Koushirou estaba vestido con un gracioso traje que le recordaba a Wizardmon y revolvía las monedas con la cámara fotográfica de Hikari, y comenzaba a marearse y caía por la olla a un universo de colores y cosas bonitas. Aparecía Mimí y empezaba a regañarlo por haber desordenado las bolsas, desaparecía y Sora llegaba y lo retaba por haber tirado su estante, luego volvía Mimí y le gritaban entre las dos, pero de repente un viento las llevaba y aparecía un Yamato gigante y musculoso con la camisa medio rota diciéndole que sabía que había estado en la habitación de su novia, y que se había acostado en su cama, y que había abierto el segundo cajón a la derecha en el ropero y había tocado su ropa interior. El diminuto Ken decía que era mentira y rogaba por perdón, pero él lo perseguía y de repente lo perseguía también Taichi que quería ayudar a su amigo, y entonces KEN! se metía en un KEN! pozo y KEN! Miyako tenía una voz tan KEN! linda y KEN! KEN! KEN! y el dinosaurio rosado comenzaba a empujarlo y aparecía el conejo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y KEN! KEN ABRÍ LOS OJOS!

Había abierto los ojos apresuradamente y había encontrado a su dulce ángel con lágrimas en los ojos.

.- Tenía miedo que te hubiera pasado algo, imbecil!- había gritado y lo había abrazado, y él se había sentido embriagado por su dulce olor y la calidez de su piel.

Luego habían subido a otro taxi y ella había decidido acompañarlo hasta su casa solo por si las dudas, y él había apoyado su cabeza en su regazo y había dormido todo el camino como un angelito, soñando con dinosaurios rosados y el conejo de Alicia que corría 17 cuadras al colectivo, hasta llegar a un camino cerrado donde lo encontraba Yamato. Pero cada vez que llegaba a esa parte sentía las caricias de Miyako y su miedo se desvanecía, y volvía el dinosaurio rosado.

Al llegar a su casa estaba un poco más descansado, había agradecido a su amiga y había subido a ayudar a su madre, y ahora a las 23:30 estaba chateando con ella. Sabía que Ishida estaba conectado, pero lo había bloqueado solo por las dudas.

A pesar de que ansiaba seguir chateando con su ángel de cabellos violetas, estaba demasiado cansado y los ojos se le cerraban. Se despidió prometiendo volver al otro día, apagó su PC y se arrastró hasta su cama. Esa noche iba a dormir como un tronco...

En sus mejores sueños.

* * *

Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Los ojos de Ken se abrían y cerraban al ritmo del reloj, y siempre coincidía con la molesta lucecita roja. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Los ojos le ardían y todos los músculos de su cuerpo gritaban por un poco de descanso. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. 23:41. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. ¡Quería dormir! Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Por favor, deja de parpadear! Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. 23:45. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic TaPUM!

Levantó un brazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía y mandó al reloj a la otra punta de la habitación. El ruido le lastimó los oídos, y lamentó deshacerse de su tan querido despertador. Pero ahora podría dormir.

23:56. Sueño. Arden los ojos. ¡DORMIR! 24:01. La luz de la computadora. Por favor, no le hagas caso. Dormí. Una luz no importa. Dormiste con más luz que esa. Dormí. El reloj sigue mostrando la hora desde la otra punta. 24:04. Pero ya no molesta. Molesta la luz de la PC. Por favor, Ken... estás cansado, muy cansado. Dormí. Sí, así. Contá ovejitas. Sí, así. Una ovejita, dos ovejitas, tres ovejitas, cuatro ovejitas, cinco ovejitas, seis bolsas de ropa, siete ovejitas, ocho ovejitas, nueve Ishidas, diez bolsas de ropa, EPA!

Abre los ojos. Maldita luz! Tengo sueño! Con pesar alarga su mano hasta la silla más cercana y la mueve hasta un lugar desde donde convenientemente lo protege de la pequeña luz verde fosforescente, con tanta suerte que esta se engancha con la alfombra y, al estar recubierta de ropa, Ken no logra detenerla y se estrella contra el piso, aprisionando su mano.

.- AHHHH! – grita, pero al recordar que la familia duerme se tapa la boca con una mano, que justo eligió ser la que estaba ensangucheada entre la alfombra y la silla, el tirón solo logra que el dolor sea más intenso. Desesperado prende la luz del velador. Su mano luce roja, con un largo rasguño, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Solo debemos rezar por que pase el dolor...

Apaga el velador y vuelve a sus intentos de dormir. Ahora que al fin la silla se interpone entre la luz y él, siente que puede dormir. El dolor de sus ojos lentamente comienza a desaparecer, y de la misma manera, _piano piano_, _pianissimo_, su mano comienza a doler. Pero no es nada, ya pasará... si, ya pasará...

Por unos momentos su conciencia es una extraña mezcla de vapor y recuerdos. ¿Nunca les pasó despertarse en medio de la noche con muchas ganas de ir al baño, pero no notarlo al principio sino luego de un tiempo? Y en ese tiempo en que esperaron medio despiertos medio dormidos, no tuvieron la sensación de estar recordando cada minuto de lo que les había acontecido ese día? Y de que su mente se ensañara con algún recuerdo en particular y lo examinara desde todas las perspectivas posibles? Si fue así, entenderán en que estado se encontraba nuestro querido Ichijouji en estos momentos. Si no es así, entonces los reto a que se dirijan ya mismo a la cocina de su casa y se tomen tres vasos de agua fría, gaseosa no porque engorda, y luego acuéstense a dormir. Y ya van a ver. Pero si quieren continuar con la lectura del fic, entonces podrían tratar de imaginárselo. Y yo mejor me dejo de molestar.

El caso es que, como era de esperarse, su mente eligió estar pasando justo por el momento en que se coló en la habitación de Sora para que algo comience a molestarlo y gran parte de sus sentidos volvieran al mundo de nosotros, los insomniosos. Así que tuvo que examinar esta situación determinada desde todos los puntos, y también con sus consecuencias, comenzando con el, por supuesto, hecho de que Ishida últimamente estuviera demasiado celoso... cuando ya esto era otra pesadilla, lo que lo venía incomodando terminó de actuar, y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse como platos. Y entonces, en la sagrada oscuridad de su habitación, vio un plato volador flotando por sobre el límite de la silla y despidiendo incontables rayos púrpura... ok, demasiado fantástico?... bueno, entonces digamos que vio un pequeño haz de luz que llegaba directamente a sus ojos desde la ventana, y que antes por estar demasiado concentrado en pequeñeces no había notado (de todas formas, convengamos en que me interesaba más lo del plato este...).

No le hagas caso Ken... ya dormí... se dijo a sí mismo. Pero todos sabemos que esto es natural y escritorialmente imposible, así que tuvo que levantarse y bajar las persianas. Volvió a la cama, y el haz seguía ahí. Se tapó entero con la sábana y frazada, olvidando la necesidad de los seres humanos de respirar. Inhalando una larga bocanada de aire, tuvo que nuevamente cerrarla, pero el haz no desaparecía. Otra vez recurrió al velador.

Parado frente a la ventana, pudo observar que uno de los plásticos que, todos juntos, formaban la persiana, estaba cortado por la mitad. Habría que pegarlo. Levantó su mochila y comenzó a buscar el pegamento. Sacó la carpeta y siguió moviendo la mano. Tenía que estar ahí, no podía haber ido muy lejos... esa mochila no era un agujero sin fondo! Donde estaba!

Metió la cabeza dentro. Tenía que estar ahí! QUERÍA DORMIR! En un ataque de histeria, levantó la mochila, la giró, y comenzó a desparramar todo su contenido por el suelo. Hojas, cuadernos, lápices, cartitas de amor, un huevo de pascua (?), incontables cosas comenzaron a desparramarse por la habitación, menos el bendito pegamento. Ya, seguro no le hubiera servido de todas maneras.

Con una nueva preocupación agregada a su lista (¿dónde está el pegamento?) volvió a tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero el bendito haz no pensaba desaparecer. Con el velador prendido, pensó que su única salvación era encontrar algo de cinta de pegar. No usaba cinta de pegar, donde encontraría? Por que mejor no trataba de dormir? Sin duda sería más provechoso para su pobre alma... no habría alguna pastillita de esas que usaba su abuela?... En la casa? No... Pero que perdía buscando?

En silencio fue hasta la cocina. El piso estaba frío y sus pies descalzos, y si volvía por unas pantuflas?... no, eso sería demorar más... Su madre solía guardar los remedios en una cajita junto a los vasos... La cajita no estaba, así que debería estar guardada en uno de los cajones... 'Ah, acá' pensó, agarrando la caja blanca y comenzando a revolver. "Dormiform... y duermes!" encontró. Una cajita entera. Eran unas pastillitas blancas, con una línea en el medio. Un ruido hizo que girara su cabeza hacia la ventana, pero no había nadie. Tironeó una de ellas y se alejó, cerrando el cajón con el pie.

Si hubiera abierto nuevamente el cajón, habría visto la cajita de Dormiform... y duermes! entera. ¿Qué había agarrado nuestro pobre Ken?

Cinco minutos después vomitaba en el baño. ¿Qué había en la maldita caja¡¿Dormiform... y duermes! no era una sustancia para combatir el insomnio!

Más despierto que nunca y con los ojos inyectados cual vulgar falopero, se dirigió a la cocina a revisar la fórmula. Y como imaginarán, descubrió la tableta de Dormiform... y duermes! Intacta. ¿QUÉ HABÍA TOMADO! Ya sin ánimo de investigar, cerró el cajón y se acostó en el piso a observar el techo... si tan solo encontrara algo de cinta de pegar... algo con que arreglar esa rendijilla... ahora solo quería dormir... dormir y pensar en su ángel de cabellos violetas... cabellos?... CLARO! De un salto se levantó, enseguida llegó a su pieza y antes de caer derrumbado por el cansancio, logró alcanzar el cajón del escritorio y ahí, sobresaliendo entre papeles de su futuro ingreso a la universidad, ahí estaba, su salvación, su nuevo Dios! PIOLA!

Estaba feliz, feliz, feliz, tan feliz, podría saltar de alegría y correr por anchos campos de flores, con el sol brillando alto y unicornios corriendo a su alrededor... ok, capaz deliraba un poquito...

Se restregó los ojos y comenzó con la difícil tarea de cortarla. En un principio trató con las manos, como habrán supuesto estaba un poco dormido y no podía pensar claramente... después de haberse lastimado ambas manos y de que uno de sus dedos sangrara, se dedicó a la búsqueda de una tijera, que para asombro de todos estaba a mano y Ken no correría ningún peligro en su camino hasta ella...

Y ahora que había atado la pequeña fisura a los plásticos superiores e inferiores, el desastre estaba arreglado y podría DORMIR! AL FIN! Tenía tanto sueño... seguramente cuando recordara todo esto se reiría y sería tema de risa entre sus amigos por mucho tiempo, le darían posibles soluciones en las que él no pudo pensar, comentarían que otras cosas pudieron haber ocurrido (afortunadamente ya sería tarde para que cualquier Dios pudiera poner en marcha esas ideas), seguirían riendo y Miyako reiría con ellos, con esa risa clara y fresca como la lluvia que tenía, que salía de lo más hondo de sus pulmones y contagiaba, alegraba la habitación, tan llena de vida como estaba... si, ya lo estaba viendo... que lindo sería... pero un momento, que hacía soñando despierto! Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de al fin poder dormir!

Tambaleándose se acercó a su cama, pero al dar dos pasos, PAM! TRASH! KABUM! PIN! MIAUUU! PLAN! TILIN! BOOM! TANAN! (captan la idea?). Con la vena aorta a punto de explotar, giró sobre sí mismo con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver lo que había pasado, no quería, todo esto tenía que ser un mal sueño... pero no lo era. La persiana yacía desparramada en el piso. Y como una mala broma del destino, la fisura seguía atada, exactamente como la había dejado...

Totalmente desvelado, pero con demasiado sueño como para intentar dormir, se acercó para observar de cerca el desastre. Los soportes que la sostenían a la pared habían cedido, se había desplomado, separado de la pared, y eso solo podía arreglarlo un buen carpintero... pero Ken no tenía tiempo para esperar a un buen carpintero, y no podía salir a buscar uno a esas horas de la madrugada... lo cierto es que Ichijouji estaba cansado y debía dormir, una jornada intensa le esperaba al otro día, y con toda la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana, sería imposible. Tenía que encontrar una solución, era un chico inteligente, no podía ganarle una simple ventana! Solo era una persiana de la que había zafado el soporte que la mantenía a la viga de madera en la que terminaba la ventana... si tan solo pudiera engancharla en algo... piensa Ken, piensa... eres más inteligente que esto... has pasado cosas peores...

... su cerebro no parecía querer reaccionar... tal vez el esfuerzo de mantenerse despierto por tanto tiempo tan agotado como estaba lo había afectado, sin duda lo había afectado. Tal vez se le habían muerto un par de neuronas... cierto, solo un par de millones y millones que poseía, pero quien sabe si no podían hacer la diferencia...

Exigió a su mente un último esfuerzo... en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos... y su mente respondió. Por fin pensaba con claridad. La respuesta era obvia, la tenía, pero su inconsciente tenía miedo de pensarla demasiado... así de cansado como estaba, el pensamiento no le haría mucha gracias al cuerpo de Ken... pero que más daba, no podía quedarse ahí toda la noche. Con un peso en el alma se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. Buscó las llaves de la casa y las del galpón. Sí. Iba a bajar hasta el galpón, aquel sucutrucho al final del patio del edificio, donde todas las familias guardaban las cosas que no tenían lugar donde meter... iría en busca de una madera, clavos y un martillo... el esfuerzo le sonaba excesivo, pero que más podía hacer? Sabía que era su única opción, tendría que hacerlo y listo.

Tomó el ascensor y bajó los ocho pisos en silencio. No se oía un solo ruido en todo el complejo departamental, los cientos de inquilinos dormían apaciblemente en sus camas, preparándose para un arduo día de trabajo o de clases, o tal vez para un día de descanso, quien sabe, lo cierto es que todos descansaban, menos el pequeño que ahora se desplazaba por el ancho corredor que daba a la puerta del patio. Era un corredor bordeado por paredes de granito y adornado con figuras de tipo renacentista. Una curiosa combinación con el piso de mármol, que no quedaba tan mal como debería.

Abrió la puerta y salió al frío glacial de la noche en Shibuya. Se abrazó a si mismo y lamentó haber venido descalzo, seguro se agarraría un resfriado. Pero ya no podía volver, estaba a solo 80 m de terminar con su misión... por que ya la consideraba una misión, tal vez para demostrarse a si mismo que tenía algo de inteligencia práctica y no era solo un tragalibros sabelotodo, en realidad no le quedaba claro para que, pero ya tendría tiempo para analizarlo detenidamente con Iori, que siempre estaba abierto a esa clase de razonamientos.

El camino hasta el galpón se le hizo interminable, estaba helado hasta los huesos y por el cansancio le costaba caminar, pero sabía que todo tendría un buen fin. Solo eso lo impulsaba a seguir, sino seguramente ya se hubiera desmayado para que alguien lo encontrar al día siguiente, helado, con los labios morados, sin respirar... muerto de frío... mmh, nuevamente deliraba. Nadie moría por un poco de cansancio y frío, ahora llegaría hasta su meta, abriría el candado y buscaría el interruptor que se hallaba a la derecha de la entrada...

Y así hizo. Parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz, pero pasado el primer momento pudo observar con naturalidad el espacio que lo rodeaba. Era una sala cuadrada de grandes dimensiones repleta de cachivaches, muebles viejos, bicicletas rotas y hasta había en el fondo una antigua máquina sin funcionar que hasta el día de hoy Ken no sabía para que servía, aunque recordaba que de pequeño, Osamu solía contarle historias fantásticas sobre un mundo perdido que se escondía al otro lado de esa puerta, pero que no era apto para niños pequeños por que había bichos malos y grandes que atacaban, y si no tenía a un bicho bueno de su lado moriría. Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, esa descripción cuadraba con el digimundo... sería eso quizá un antiguo portal?... estuvo tentado de ir a investigar, pero decidió dejarlo para otro día. Tenía cosas más importantes en mente ahora.

Revolviendo encontró lo que buscaba, unas pequeñas maderitas que utilizaría para trabar la persiana, un martillo y clavos, algo oxidados pero era lo mejor que había, y sin duda aguantarían hasta la mañana aunque sea. Al cerrar dirigió una última mirada al armatoste metálico, y le pareció que del centro venía una luz brillante, solo por un segundo... pero debía ser su imaginación, estaba cansado y ya veía cosas... igual al otro día le dedicaría una miradita...

Esta vez el camino de vuelta fue más rápido, como si su cuerpo ya estuviera resignado y dispuesto a ocupar sus últimas reservas de energía antes de caer desplomado sobre la cama... pero no debía soñar despierto, ya había pasado por eso cierto?

Atravesó el extenso corredor de granito y mármol y llegó hasta el ascensor, lo llamó y esperó. Al no prenderse ninguna luz, supuso que no había apretado correctamente y lo hizo de nuevo. Pero no hubo respuesta. Antes de comenzar a desesperarse, apretó una vez más el botón... y el descontrol fue total. Tiró todo lo que llevaba en brazos y comenzó a apretar desesperadamente todos los botones, no podía ser, alguien le estaba jugando una mala broma... era mentira, tenía que andarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

El conserje lo encontró despatarrado en el piso, rodeado de clavos y maderas, golpeando salvajemente la puerta del ascensor y tratando de abrirlo con los manos... sin duda el aspecto de ese niño no era el mejor, siempre lo había visto tan limpito y tranquilo, serio, educado, un chico estudioso, un prodigio... y ahora lo veía ahí, medio loco tratando de abrir una puerta... tal vez el estudio lo había transtornado...

.-Señorito Ichijouji... señorito... – murmuró mientras lo sacudía. La cara que lo miró no se parecía en nada a la del niño prodigio que estaba acostumbrado a ver... sus ojeras se extendían casi hasta sus labios, los cuales lucían morados, por sus ojos circulaban pequeñas venitas rojas, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y su mirada... por Dios, pocas veces en su vida había visto una mirada tan desesperada como la de ese pobre chico, cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar... – el ascensor está descompuesto... todas las noches lo desactivamos una hora para hacer los chequeos indispensables, tendrá que subir por la escalera... – la mirada que recibió no parecía la de alguien dispuesto a usar sus piernas para movilizarse, si no más bien para atacar a alguien... tal vez a la persona que más cerca estuviera... tragó saliva y respiró – eh... sino... puede esperar en un sillón 50 minutos, hasta que terminen los chequeos... y podrá subir, si le apetece...

No obtuvo respuesta, el chico solo recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la escalera. Al observarlo partir el conserje se rascó la cabeza. Que chico más extraño era ese cuando quería...

Ken miró pensativo el hueco que había hacia arriba en las escaleras... allá, lejos, arriba, distinguía un poco del cielo nocturno, visible por los grandes ventanales que cerraban ese edificio. Allá, en lo alto de los 16 pisos... de los que ahora tenía que hacer la mitad, o sea 8, a pie, hasta llegar a su departamento... era demasiado...! pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía perder 50 minutos sentado en un sillón en planta baja...

Así que comenzó el ascenso.

* * *

Creyó que moriría. Realmente, creyó que moriría. Que su corazón no soportaría semejante esfuerzo. Sonaba exagerado, tal vez, después de todo no hacían ni 24 horas que llevaba despierto, había gente que había aguantado el doble y hasta el triple, él había aguantado más de 48 horas despierto una vez. La diferencia tal vez residía en el esfuerzo excesivo que había tenido que realizar todo ese día, y sin duda la depresión y desesperación que le significaba toda esa situación había contribuido en cierta manera a empeorarlo... pero que hacía reflexionando tan cómodamente? Rápido!

Corrió a su pieza, arrastrando una de las sillas de la cocina consigo, la colocó debajo de la ventana y se apresuró a levantar la persiana. Rápidamente apoyó los clavos y el martillo sobre la viga y comenzó a trabajar.

Primero la afirmó lo más que pudo con uno de los pedacitos de madera, luego, sosteniendo con el codo, comenzó a clavar, y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta, un lado de la persiana se hallaba en su lugar. Evitando felicitarse de antemano por un trabajo no terminado, movió la silla con cuidado de no tirar la parte arreglada y levantó el otro lado. Pero al buscar el martillo sobre la viga, tuvo tanta suerte que los clavos rodaron por toda la habitación. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se agachó tratando de no soltar la parte arreglada, pero al encontrar imposible realizar ambas acciones, tuvo que hacerlo y levantar los clavos lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que todo su esfuerzo se desbaratara por el peso.

Ya arriba y con los clavos en la mano, arregló todo lo mejor que pudo y, para su sorpresa, al bajar y llevar la silla hasta la cocina, la persiana permaneció intacta en su sitio, sin siquiera aparentar moverse o estar floja, fisura arreglada... sí, Ken Ichijouji al fin podía dormir...

Con pasos temblorosos, temiendo volver a arruinarlo todo, se metió en su cama, apagó la luz... y la rendija se soltó nuevamente. Pero para este momento, nuestro portador de la bondad ya estaba en el Reino de Morfeo, corriendo por prados con flores, el sol brillando en lo alto, unicornios acompañando su paso... si tan solo por un momento hubiera abierto los ojos, abría visto filtrarse por la rendija, la brillante luz... del sol.

* * *

Minako Ichijouji observó extrañada la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Habría estado segura de haber escuchado ruidos hacia solo unos minutos, ruidos de alguien golpeando madera, y sin embargo su niño seguía durmiendo, por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, no se había levantado solo... no veía ninguna luz, no... Ken seguía durmiendo.

Antes de entrar, golpeó levemente, y al no obtener respuesta, decidió que debía entrar. Estaba todo inusualmente desordenado, y vio el reloj parpadeando en una esquina. Que había sucedido allí?

.- Ken, Ken!- susurró, empujando a su hijo.

.- Qué pasa mamá? Qué hora es? Quiero dormir un poco más... – musitó, dormido. Minako lo miró extrañado. Ese no era el mismo niño de siempre.

.- Ken, querido... ya es hora de que vayas a la escuela. Se te va a hacer tarde...

.- Recién me acosté... mamá, no voy a ir a la escuela hoy... – muy bien, esto si que era raro. Minako lo miró extrañada.

.- pero Ken... que es eso de que no vas a ir, de que recién te acostaste?

.- Es que el reloj... lo rompí por que molestaba, hacía ruido y no quería que duerma, y las ovejitas mutaron en bolsas de compras, la luz de la computadora, y mi mano se ensanguchó y me duele, aparte Yamato me persigue y los unicornios corren, no tomé dormirform... y duermes! Y vomité, en el galpón hay un aparato raro, y la rendija maldita, no hay cinta, tuve que bajar hasta el galpón a buscar maderas, martillos y clavos, extraña decoración en el pasillo, y arreglaban el ascensor tuve que subir caminando, casi muero, es que se cayó la persiana hay que mandarla a arreglar y... – hizo silencio, al parecer dormía... Minako acarició la cabeza de su hijo, sorprendida, pero con un sentimiento de ternura en su interior... Ken había querido comportarse como un hijo normal, hacer las travesuras que nunca hizo, inventar historias sorprendentes para no ir a la escuela... bastante sorprendente por suerte... era un muy buen niño...

.- Ken, Ken- volvió a sacudirlo.- dejo tu uniforme sobre la cama... ya es hora de ir a la escuela... – sonrió, con esas sonrisas que solo las madres pueden dar.

La clara luz de la mañana se filtraba por la rendija de la ventana, dando justo sobre los ojos enrojecidos y ojerosos de Ken Ichijouji... sí, algún Dios quería burlarse de él, pensó mientras se vestía.

FIN

**Notas:** Antes que nada... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Para empezar este año (bah bastante empezado ya) publico algo nuevo, un one-shot, más que nada para que sepan que sigo viva y trabajando en las otras historias (en todas a la vez, por eso no actualizo... perdón!)...

A este fic lo empecé hace 8 meses justo y había quedado guardado, y hoy lo encontré, desempolvé y me propuse terminarlo... espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído tanto como yo cuando lo escribí, un poco delirante? Igual a yo, jajaja... quise molestar un poco a la intocable seriedad de ken Ichijouji... espero que en serio lo hayan disfrutado.

Reviews!

Ag

09/01/06

Empezado el 09/04/05


End file.
